TheBoyWhoLived Is outed by a photograph
by Elidhu
Summary: HP/SS Colin Creevey takes a photograph of a rather revealing scene and it causes a few shocks in Hogwarts.


**Le Garçon qui A vécu est outed par un photograph**

_(The Boy-Who-Lived is Outed by a photograph)_

"Harry!" Hermione cried as the male in question approached the benches where the Gryffindors sat.

"What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"Have you seen the Prophet?" she asked while biting her lip which Ron found adorable and Harry only knew this by an interesting night of truth of dare.

"Not today, why? What have they written about me?"

"Look." She passed him the paper with trembling hands and the first thing which caught his eye was a photo.

A huge photo which took up almost half the front page of _The Daily Prophet_. The second thing which caught his eye was the huge caption which read, **'**_**Boy-Who-Lived's Secret Gay Love Affair with Ex-Death Eater'.**_

Harry almost dropped the paper in shock, and he studied the photo more closely. Harry could remember when this had been taken.

Severus had pressed Harry to the wall (much to the shock of the Gryffindor) outside the great hall, it had been late at night so it was obvious that no-one was wandering around at least as far as they could tell. Passionate kisses between them had followed the surprise attack and Harry had done what he loved to do. He had jumped up and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, loving the way Severus' strong arms would keep him from falling on his arse.

That was the scene which adorned the Prophet. Harry with his legs wrapped tightly around Severus Snapes waist, their fingers were entwined and Harry's hand was pinned up next to his head by Severus. While Harry's other hand was cradling the strong jaw line of his lover and Severus' other hand was out of sight beneath Harry's bum.

Everybody who held the newspaper watched as the two men pulled away from a kiss, they watched as their Professors lips moved forming a question, and then they watched as Harry gave a short answer. The photo Severus reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a small object which wasn't clear to anyone. The scene would stop and then start right back at the kiss.

Harry's eyes moved to the name by the corner of the picture.

"CREEVEY!" It seemed his lover had seen it at the same time.

The small pale boy squeaked and tried to run from the hall. It was no use; the Professor was by his side before he could even move.

"What do you have to say for yourself boy!" The professor both questioned and shouted.

Harry just sighed and sat down beside Colin.

"Don't kill him it doesn't look good on your record." Harry ordered in a bored voice.

"I don't intend to murder him...just maim him."

"Be nice Severus and calm down." Harry patted the older man's arm before turning to his house mate.

"Colin...why did you sell the photo to the Prophet?" Harry asked.

"Harry you deserve someone better than him." Colin answered, "You've always been calling him a Snarky greasy old bat."

"Oh, he still does." Snape smirked.

"Shush you." Harry smiled at his lover before turning back to the bay in front of him.

"Why Colin?"

"You deserve someone better, someone who will treat you right, someone who adores you, a Gryffindor-"

"You mean you." Harry cut in.

"Yes me!" Colin said in a strong voice, "Because I love you a lot more than that greasy Death Eater scum ever will."

"How dare you-!" Severus began to shout.

"Severus shut up!" Harry said strongly, "Colin, listen to me the only thing stopping Snape from maiming you is me so hold your tongue."

"Yes Harry." Colin murmured.

"And I don't believe you could ever love me as much as that...'greasy Death Eater scum'. So stop trying to convince me."

"That thing is incapable of love." the Gryffindor murmured, "He has no heart."

"Colin!" Harry shouted, "I told you to shut up! Because you're digging your own grave here."

"Creevey, because this foolish Gryffindor isn't letting me maim you I think I'll take one hundred points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention every night for the next two months-"

"Every night Severus?" Harry asked with a pout knowing full well that if his lover did that then he would be very frustrated.

"Fine then every weekend for the next three months." Severus gave a glare to the cowering Gryffindor before turning to his lover out of the corner of his eye he saw the little boy climb out from the bench and run out of the hall.

"Really, did you have to be so mean?" Harry asked.

"He deserved it."

"No I mean on Gryffindor we're not going to win the house cup now." Harry pouted again.

"Shut up and eat something you abominable Gryffindor." The professor began walking out of the hall.

"I love you Sevvi." Harry called out after him, much to the amusement of the faculty and students.

"Shut up Potter." Severus shouted back before disappearing through the Great Hall doors.

Harry turned back to his friends with a laugh. He noticed their shocked expressions with a small smile.

"Snape, Harry?" Ron asked with a slightly disturbed look

"I know, he's amazing."

"Alright Harry, you're my best mate, whatever and whoever floats your boat, literally. But don't expect me to buddy up to him."

"Don't worry Ron, Severus isn't that fond of you either but he's good at tolerating." Ron nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Harry could feel the stares of the other students leave his back and slowly the rest of the school got on with their breakfast, completely ignoring Harry and his friends.

"So...Harry, why Professor Snape? What attracted you to him?" Hermione asked in an understanding voice.

"His voice, just so smooth and silky and then I admit it was his hands." Harry sighed lovingly.

"His hands, why were you attracted to his-" she trailed off when she saw Harry's mischievous look, "Oh, I see. Yes his hands are quite deft."

"And he has an amazing personality. He cracks a lot of jokes actually most contain lurid innuendos but I don't care and he has a really good sarcastic humour."

"But does he love you?" She asked going into protective big sister mode.

"Yes, we are truly in love with each other, Severus is more than I have ever asked for he's caring, attentive, loving and basically just plain amazing."

"Harry," Hermione leaned closer, "Between you and me is he...a good catch in bed?" she murmured into his ear. Harry leaned away and let out a great laugh, which caught the attention of the other students, "I mean does he satisfy you?" she whispered again into his ear with a small smirk.

"Satisfy me...Hermione...Severus can satisfy the whole of the United Kingdom with enough left over to satisfy half of France." Hermione leaned away this time and let out a huge laugh which had everyone looking at her, afraid of her mental stability.

"And Hermione between you and me...he likes the Nurse and the French Maid the best." Harry watched as his best female friend blushed to the roots of her hair, she was so red that she gave the Weasleys competition.

"You kinky git." she murmured taking a look at the photo again, "Oh, what is he giving you?" she pointed to the object in the Potions Masters deft hand.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed 'Mione." Harry took a quick look around the hall before placing his left hand on the table in front of her. The female took one look at his hand and squealed in delight.

"Congratulations!" Hermione cried with a massive smile.


End file.
